dinwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Classism
Stories and resources about discrimination against the lower classes. News 19 Aug 2015 Panhandlers getting harassed by police 30 Jul 2015 Conservatives play games with election timing to gain unfair, undemocratic advantage 06 Jul 2015 Public transit is falling behind nation-wide due to politics 02 Jul 2015 Transit referendum ends in a "No vote." Congestion to increase 25 Jun 2015 Dean Del Mastro sentenced to a month in jail for election overspending 23 Jun 2015 Canada's maternal health initiative getting positive results 19 Jun 2015 Loblaws demands thousands of dollars of repayments from employees after payment error 01 Jun 2015 NDP successfully pushing a ban on pay-to-pay bank fees 01 Jun 2015 Global unemployment up, and those with jobs often are just temps 26 May 2015 Report - Telecom surveillance has very little oversight 05 May 2015 Homeless killings and assaults highlight perils of life on the street 29 Apr 2015 New bank fees hurts consumers 28 Apr 2015 Typical family in federal budget not so typical 08 Apr 2015 Who is buying expensive Vancouver homes? 31 Mar 2015 Private school students do better because of their background, not teaching practices 30 Mar 2015 Sannich installed spyware on employee computers 26 Mar 2015 Food affordability not improving - StatsCan 25 Mar 2015 $2million home price will be average by 2030 - Vancity 25 Mar 2015 Richmond man has to travel 15km to check mail 18 Mar 2015 Taxpayer federation calls for end of publicly funded partisan ads 06 Mar 2015 Refugees pay more income tax than millionaire investor immigrants 26 Feb 2015 Net neutrality passes in FCC decision 25 Feb 2015 Cdn embassy in Mexico sided with mines over protestors 24 Feb 2015 High mutual fund fees could delay retirement plans 24 Feb 2015 Doubling TSFA limit will only help the wealthy, study argues 16 Feb 2015 NSA hid spying software in hard drive firmware 12 Feb 2015 Man spends last $20 on lottery and wins 11 Feb 2015 Ageism Young people get a lot less help from gov't than old people 10 Feb 2015 Retirement on track for 83% of Canadians 08 Feb 2015 Homeless man gets water dumped on him while sleeping 04 Feb 2015 Man walks 33 km per day to get to / from work. Gets donated car 30 Jan 2015 Layoff shock: How employers can soften the blow 30 Jan 2015 Essential services rule in labour strikes unconstitutional - court 29 Jan 2015 New anti-terror bill could chill freedom of speech 29 Jan 2015 Small ruling in favour of net neutrality 28 Jan 2015 Canada tracks all internet activity of citizens 28 Jan 2015 Layoffs at Tim Hortons immediately after merger with BK 26 Jan 2015 Unfair realtor contract results in crippling expense for buyer 23 Jan 2015 Syria airstrike kills at least 35 23 Jan 2015 Target Canada workers not being told anything about their future 22 Jan 2015 Target CEO's termination package same as all 17000 workers combined 20 Jan 2015 Supreme court defends union rights 20 Jan 2015 Vancouver has 2nd most unaffordable housing in the world 19 Jan 2015 Toronto children will ride the bus for free 19 Jan 2015 Richest 1% will soon own half of all wealth 15 Jan 2015 Software updates now require explicit concent by users 13 Jan 2015 #FoxNewsFacts trends after major gaffe about Birmingham 12 Jan 2015 Hour long skytrain delay caused by Waterfront power failure 10 Jan 2015 Vancouver restaurant serves meals to homeless once a month 06 Jan 2015 Vancouver detached homes now average $1 million 03 Jan 2015 Harper ends vote subsidy just in time for election 02 Jan 2015 CEO pay increased at twice the rate of average Canadian 29 Dec 2014 Greater transparency for government spending demanded 29 Dec 2014 Fox apologizes for "mistakenly" editing protester chant 29 Dec 2015 High Vancouver home prices hurting employers as workers move 26 Dec 2014 Catastrophic earthquake brewing off BC coast; no preparation 26 Dec 2014 Minor improvements for former foster kids in BC 24 Dec 2014 Food bank running low on supplies 20 Dec 2014 BC Govt did unprofessional investigation when firing employees 19 Dec 2014 Factory workers for Apple still suffering horrible conditions 18 Dec 2014 Ontario Liberals paid $10 000 to have data erased 17 Dec 2014 Tories vote on Wildrose floor crossing (but not Albertans) 11 Dec 2014 BC Liberal gov't advertising with public money again 10 Dec 2014 Canadians very deeply in debt, may cause crisis 10 Dec 2014 Corporations get away with bad medical advice in ads 2 Dec 2014 Food prices set to rise faster than inflation next year 24 Nov 2014 Zoosk creates dating profile from Facebook ad click 21 Nov 2014 Ultra rich get richer in Canada, and worldwide 20 Nov 2014 Free tool to detect spyware for 3rd world activists 11 Sep 2014 Top 10% of BC has 56% of wealth Take Action *Canada Without Poverty *http://www.povnet.org/ *Contact your federal Member of Parliament *Contact Your Provincial Representative